El nuevo continente
by PENTAGRAMA
Summary: En esta historia ficticia se narra las aventuras del imperio del rey hechicero, el cual depues de una rara llamada descubre que existe un gran continente del otro lado del océano.


Nota del autor:

Hola, mi nombre es Francisco, solo soy un joven de 22 años que le gusta escribir novelas malas mientras fumaba plantas.

Este es un fan ficción echo por un fan, tal vez no es muy bueno pero me agrada escribir una historia que sale de mi cabeza.

Overlord no me pertenece, espero puedan disfrutar este capítulo aún que está muy mal escrito y lleno de faltas ortográficas intento contar una historia mientras la voy construyendo...

Todo tipo de críticas se aceptan tanto como buenas o como malas..

Te pido de favor a ti lector que si terminas de leer este capítulo puedas comentar tu opinión y si no lo terminaste de leer tambien, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

los pensamientos se ponen con un * al inicio + el nombre ejemplo:

Ainz: todo es parte de mi plan.

*Ainz:cuál plan?.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi teléfono depues actualizaré el texto haciéndolo menos cancerígeno a la vista.

/

Dentro de la capital del rey hechicero.

Ainz se encontraba en su trono, frente a él un grupo de personas arrodilladas, a penas los respiros se pueden escuchar.

Personas poderosas se encontraban arrodillados, de par en par separados por unos cuantos pasos de distancia, en espera para mostrar lo mejor de lo mejor de sus gremios.

Ainz hizo un gesto apenas notable a Albedo quien se encontraba de pie a su lado derecho, al verlo albedo pronunció:

Alb: pueden pararse, fueron llamados, por qué el reino está patrocinado, el primer viaje exploración.

Alb:El primer viaje se llevará acabó en 3 días,si desean participar, pueden esperar y los que no pueden retirarse.

Albedo se asombró al ver que ningún humanos de movió de su lugar.

Albedo continuó hablando.

Alb: Por favor de presentarse ante su rey, ainz ... El rey hechicero.

El administrador del gremio de aventureros ainzh (ni idea su nombre), fue el primero hablar.

Ainzh: Gracias si majestad por esta increíble oportunidad.

-Mi hermano Abraham,es un gran Guerrero, incluso podría decir que es mejor que stronoff.

Abraham vestía una armadura ligera que le permitía aguantar golpes mortales, pero por algún extraño efecto en la armadura se podía ver un brillo azul y blanco al rededor de Abraham, su espada era increíble solo de la punta a la base de la hoja media 2 metros de al tira con un grosor de 10 centímetros... Pesaba al rededor de 500 kilos, compuesta 75% adamtita, con un filo mortal.

Abraham: a sus órdenes mi rey.

La siguiente en hablar es la administradora del nuevo gremio de hechiceros kimory, elfa oscura que aparentan la edad de una mujer madura, La primera impresión de ainz al verla fue 'La típica MILF de juegos H', vestía un kimono con unos colores alegres y hermosos, en su cabello un broche de oro blanco.

Quien la acompañaba, era una niña elfa, con 148 años de edad

Kimory: su majestad mi pequeña estudiante, es un poco joven pero que no la engañe su edad, cuando se enoja es increíblemente poderosa.

Kimory: su nombre es Nila

Nila quien vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo, con cabello largo y rubio, con una pequeña mochila colgando de su brazo, sus ojos verdes como la naturaleza, en su nariz unos pequeños anteojos demaciado grandes para ella.

Nila: ahhh ahhh ., Ainz-sama un placer servirle.

El clérigo mayor, neía baraja, la fundadora del culto mayoritario de la ciudad, llamada "la paz es primero", que además de ser una iglesia también aporta increíble poder militar, los mejores sanadores y arqueros del reinó.

Neia se arrodilló mientras pronunciaba .

Neia: Gloria eterna al ser supremo ainz ... Rey hechicero, espero que su fiel sirviente sea de su ayuda en esta travesía.

Mientras con sus dos manos apuntaba a su acompañante quien también estaba arrodillado.

Neia: Hace mucho tiempo fue juzgado por personas de poca fe, el incluso llegó a perderse, pero gracias a usted, pudo comenzar de nuevo, seguro aún lo recuerda, de las montañas de semi humanos,el es zypho.

Zypho vestía una capa de color marron, arrastrando una cola larga y puntiaguda ,visible un arco del mismo color que la capa, en sus ojos unos extraños lentes, que hacían un sonido extraño.

En su cinturón varias botella y 2 libros.

Zypho:gracias por su misericordia, espero poder servirle.

Leticia una adorable anciana proveniente de la raza de los hombres gato, vestía como una típica abuelita, la única diferencia es su rostro, lleno de marcas, con un tono dulce y gentil, comenzó a ronronear mientras se dirigía a ainz.

Leticia: *rrrrrrr*, un placer verlo de nuevo mi querido amo-miau.

mientras los ronroneos disminuían, Leticia continuó hablando.

Leticia:Espero que mi nieto pueda servirle mejor de lo que esta humilde anciana lo ha echo.

Un hombre gato adulto, en su máxima juventud media 1.90 m, su pelaje negro cual la noche y unos ojos azules, vestía un traje completo que se confundía con su pelaje, con un cinturón repleto de armas de largo alcance y 2 dagas dentadas.

Leticia: su nombre es Lucy*

Lucy simplemente se inclinó.

Ainz estaba sentado mientras escuchaba a sus líderes de gremio, presentar a sus recomendaciones.

Sentía mucha curiosidad, por el nuevo conocimiento que se había descubierto hace 2 días.

Una vez que se terminaron de presentarse Albedo hablo.

Albedo: gracias a todos por acudir a al llamado, aún cuando la información que se les proporcionó es casi nula.

Albedo: se les convocó aquí por qué sus maestros creen que son capaces de completar está misión pero Si alguno de ustedes se siente obligado o no quiere hacer esta misión, puede irse, es libre, sus maestros y ustedes mismos no serán castigados, esto es solo una petición personal, son libres de decidir si aceptar o no.

Todos continuaron en su sitio, nadie se movió ni un milímetro.

Cada individuo sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero con una mirada de determinación.

Ainz al ver que todos estaban decididos a continuar comenzó a hablar.

Ainz:Gracias por asistir mis diles aventureros dentro de 3 días ustedes serán los primeros aventureros que saldrán a esparcir el nombre de nuestro imperio a todo el mundo.

Ainz: Una vez determinamos el límite del imperio, continuamos buscando tierra muy lejos de nosotros y encontramos unas islas, a unos 3 nudos de distancia.

Ainz:Las personas que las encontraron, Fueron un pescador y su joven hijo,

Quienes sufrieron una terrible tormenta, se perdieron por el ancho mar, hasta que encontraron un conjuntos de islas pequeñas..

Ainz: Lamentablemente no pudieron regresar a salvó y con ellos murió las ubicación exacta de las islas.

Ainz:Su misión es encontrar esa isla y verificar que no sea peligrosa para nuestro imperio.

Un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente de ainz, lo que le recordó un libro que tenía, en su espacio personal.

Ainz:Los próximos 3 días están viviendo en mi castillo preparándose para el largo viaje que les espera, lo demás pueden conversarlo con mi mano derecha Albedo.

Ainz, golpeó con su bastón el piso, dando por concluida la reunión, salió caminando por una salida situada a la izquierda del trono.

Cuando Albedo se dió cuenta que ainz estaba lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a hablar.

Albedo:Todos los reunidos aquí presentes pueden acompañarme a la sala de reuniones, les entregaré la posible ruta a seguir y los detalles de la tripulación.

****************************.

1 semana atrás .

Ainz se encontraba en su habitación de costumbre, en la oscuridad leyendo, mientras una muñeca tallada por los mismos dioses, que ella lo ve atentamente.

No había nadie más en la habitación.

De la nada un sonido familia interrumpe su lectura.

Ainz: si?.

?: Ayúdanos por favor Ainz-sama, nos está persiguiendo...

Ainz: Quien eres como pudiste llamarme?

?: Se lo suplico venga ayudarme por favor nos va a comer, ya atrapó a mi papá.

Ainz pensó que sería una llamada de broma, pero luego descartó la idea, intento averiguar más en la llamada así que pregunto:

Ainz: quien te está persiguiendo?.

?: Un monstruo en la oscuridad...

Ainz: puedes ocultar te?, Sabes magia?, Puedes describe a la criatura.

?: Estoy oculto en un arbusto, en la orilla de la playa, solo se usar un hechizo y un arte marcial, ya no está la criatura, dónde fue ?

Ainz sabía que estaba pasando, la criatura estaba jugando con su presas, no tenía tiempo tenía que actuar, pero no podía hacerlo sin más información y en este momento la información era la persona misteriosa que lo pudo llamar.

Ainz: no te preocupes ya envié a mi subordinados a rescatarte, no tardarán en llegar, pero necesito que me digas en qué playa estás, que hay al rededor tuyo y que magia puedes hacer.

?:mi nombre es Lotus, soy un pescador y no se dónde estoy.

Lotus: sé hacer "iluminar" y "fuerza media".

Lotus sonaba muy agitado, estaba luchando por calmar e intentar no gritar, realmente estaba muy asustado apenas y podía respirar correctamente.

Lotus: a unos 50 metros de mi está el barco que usamos para pescar, y el bosque.

Lotus: ¡Me encontró!, Ayúdeme por favor se lo suplicooooo!..

Ainz no tenía tiempo que perder, la fuente de información estaba apunto de morir, tan rápido como pudo armó un plan sencillo pero efectivo.

Ainz sabía que el mostró estaba jugando con el... Ainz pensó:

*Ainz: si tan solo tuviera más tiempo...

Ainz: invoca a el hechizo, brillar lo más lejos de ti, depues corre lo más rápido hacia el bote, y con fuerza media empuja el bote hacia el mar y te escondes en el.

Lotus invocó una bola de luz blanca a 20 metros de distancia,entre los árboles muy cerca de el se escuchaba como un ser se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Lotus al escuchar que se alejaba salió corriendo de la oscuridad tan rápido como pudo e intento llegar al barco, cada metro recorrido parecía eterno.

El no creía lograrlo, pero lo hizo, realmente estaba feliz.

Al tocar el bote activo su arte marcial [fuerza media], empujó más de 5 metros dentro del mar el bote pesquero.

Ahora todo lo que falta era saltar y huir de aquellas islas

Pero algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir, dió la vuelta y entonces lo pudo ver una criatura .

Al verlo el pánico se apoderó de el, salto para poder llegar al bote, pero en medio del aire la criatura aún pudo seguirlo y atravesarlo.

Lotus, Cayo en el bote aún conciente mientras murmuraba:

Lotus: lo hice ainz-sama, lo hice...

Poco tiempo después la comunicación se rompió.

Ainz quedó sorprendió, había escuchado que el hechizo [mensaje] no era tan seguro, pero no había escuchado algo de desconocidos contactando por mensaje...

*Ainz: como pudo llamarme?, En qué lugar estaba?, Quien lo estaba atacando?.

Estás preguntas sonaban en su cabeza... Mientras una dulce voz lo interrumpió.

La sirvienta six quien se encontraba en una esquina, escuchando atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió dentro de ella que su maestro estaba confundido.

Six: disculpe Ainz-sama, todo está bien?, Existe algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?.

Ainz, vio a su sirvienta quien tenía unos ojos redondos como platos.

Ainz: llama a Albedo y a demiurge, diles que es urgente.

Al concluir la reunión se les llevo a una sala común, para que pudieran prepararse o lo que fuera necesario para antes de partir.

El primero en hablar fue Abraham.

A:Hola mucho gusto y aún que ya lo saben, mi nombre es Abraham, creo que deberíamos presentarnos y decir un algunas palabras del por qué aceptamos ir a esta peligrosa misión.

A: Creo firmemente que todos aquí reunidos,No buscamos ni el oro ni la plata.

A:entonces bien, que los llevo a aceptar, por supuesto todos saben que la palabra de Ainz-sama, es la ley, si hubieran decidido no aceptar, nadie se enteraría.

A: No esperó que confíen en mí de la noche a la mañana, pues somos extraños en una habitación, no cuenten todo de ustedes si no quieren, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para confiar el uno al otro.

A: por mi parte contaré mi historia,son libres de escucharla l no.

Para sorpresa de algunos, el hombre gato se paró de su asiento y se inclinó levemente, sin decir ninguna palabra se retiró.

A:hace mucho tiempo existió un caza recompensas, con habilidades peculiares, caza todo tipo de objetivos, un día se enamoró de una joven campesinas, con el tiempo llegaron 3 hermosos hijos.

A:Es dónde se dió cuenta, que necesitaba un trabajo estable jajaja, y se convirtió en aventurero.

Abraham se notaba algo nervioso mientras hacía girar su anillo de matrimonio.

A:Cómo verán, tengo que seguir aquí a vivo para cuando regresemos... Mi esposa no me lo perdonaría si algo pasará. Jajajajaja.

Un silencio incómodo llenaba la habitación.

Nila continuó, mientras sacaba de su bolso un oso de peluche con muchos parches y costuras, tenía un ojo de botón.

::::Voz de Loli activada::::

Nila: M-m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nila, soy una aprendiz de nigromante.

N:Fui salvada hace ya mucho tiempo, si me pongo a recordar hace 10 años aún era esclava, en las orillas del imperio.

Nila tomaba sus manos y tobillos, para intentar tapar las marcas, de grilletes.

Depues de unos segundos de silencio nila cerró su puño y lo dirigió a su corazon.

N:Pero gracias al emperador Ainz-sama, me libero de mis cadenas, incluso el creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo...

N:Tengo que devolver la gratitud que me ha dado.

Zypho quien se encontraba en un sofa, escuchando atentamente las historias sus compañeros, hasta ahora no sabía por qué el gato se había salido sin decir ninguna nada, el intentaba no cuestionar las decisiones su Dios Ainz.

No podía entender cómo es que había terminado en una misión de suma importancia con una niña elfa.

Z*: quien en su sano juicio presentaría a una niña para llevar a cabo esta misión.

Zypho: Lamento interrumpirte señorita, pero no creo que tengas la MADUREZ para ir con nosotros, si las cosas se ponen muy feas es posible que termines perdiendo la vida, si alguno de nosotros no de puede RESCATAR, por qué mejor no te vas a casa...

A:cómo puedes decir eso zypho, ella fue seleccionada por la administradora del gremio, y estoy seguro que Kimory-sama sabe lo que hace...

N:no te preocupes Abraham estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personas de su calaña, no caeré en tentación.

De la nada Zypho se hace inviable y roba el oso de peluche de Nila y le susurra:

Z: si estás tan segura por qué no dejaste el osito en casa...

A: ya basta, Zypho regresarlo...

Z: se lo daré cuando me gane en un duelo.

A: no estarás hablando en serio?

A: no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que preparar la tripulación y la comida no sabremos cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí afuera...

Z: si lo quiere de regreso tendrá que pelear por el... O regresar con mami...

Nila llena de enojo y con la cara roja, no dudó ni un momento y grito.

N: acepto el duelo.

Los 3 se dirigieron a una sala de combate que se les proporcionó para practicar.

Zypho se encontraba de un lado de la arena, mientras que Nila se encontraba al otro extremo, Abraham se había acomodado en medio para dictar las reglas.

A: las reglas son sensillas.

A:si se caen de la arena, pierden.

A: si quedas inconsciente, pierden.

A: la pelea termina cuando alguno de los dos no pueda continuar se rinda.

A:Por último nada de invocaciónes de 3, es decir nada de invocar no muertos para que pelen por mi.

A*Cómo es que terminamos aquí?..

A: la pelea comienza al 3 campanazo.

*Tilín?*( Como le hace una campana?).

*Tilín x2

*Tilín X3

Tan pronto como sonaron las campanadas, Zypho se hizo invisible, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Nila.

Nila activo una pasiva llamada [Aura oscura], esta habilidad crea un área al rededor del usuario, permitiendo sentir, cualquier cosa que se mueva en su interior.

Nila no conocía el paradero actual de tu oponente, sabía que si atacaba su invisibilidad se iría y podría contra atacar... Pero primero debería de averiguar dónde está.

Ésta sería la primera vez que Nila pelea fuera de la supervisión de Kimory.

Ella intentaba recordar todo lo que su maestra le enseño, no podía seguir desperdiciando tiempo, lanzó varios hechizos más, prácticamente construyó una fortaleza al rededor suyo, se lleno de escudos mágicos, en el suelo estaban algunas trampas que había puesto con la esperanza de que Zypho quedará atrapado en una de esas.

Nila creía que si se quedaba quieta podría ver de dónde le llegaría los golpes, o al menos eso pensaba.

La pasiva de Nila se activo, habían lanzado una flecha, ella dirigió la mirada hacia la zona en la que se había detectado.

Con un agudo salto hacia enfrente para lograr esquivar la flecha, tan rápido como pudo activo [corte de huesos], 3 ráfagas de viento cortante color negros volaron hacia el objetivo desgraciadamente su hechizo impacto contra el suelo.

Nila*: maldición, como pudo lanzarme la flecha y desaparecer.

Luego de que la nube de polvo se dispersara, Nila pudo escuchar una voz conocida a lo lejos.

Zypho: niña si te rindes ahora tal vez no te haga tanto daño...

Nila solo apretó los puños, mientras buscada con su vista el origen de la voz.

Zypho:No manches el honor del imperio trayendo la derrota...

Zypho: que pensaría Kimory-sama si fallas...

Nila con lágrimas en los ojos pero no de tristeza si no de ira.

Nila: ¡Cállate!.

Nila activo de nuevo su pasiva [aura oscura], al instante 2 flechas fueron disparadas de diferente posición.

Nila se quedó boquiabierta, no esperaba que dos flechas salieran de diferentes posiciones, ella no sabía qué hacer intento esquivar la primer flecha con éxito, pero la segunda por alguna extraña razón desapareció en el aire.

Zypho: niña, rindete, no puedes ganar, mejor vete, deja a los verdaderos aventureros trabajar.

Nila: jamás, esto apenas va comenzando.

Zypho: estás segura ?.

Nila: jamás me rendiré, y te quitaré mi preciado recuerdo de entre tus sucias manos.

Zypho: bueno te lo advertí.

Cuando Zypho termino de hablar una flecha salió volando en dirección a Nila, activo su hechizo, [volar] pero inmediatamente otra flecha salió disparada a su posición, no tuvo más remedio que esquivar en el aire...

De la nada Nila estaba aturdida, no sabía que había sucedido, sentía un gran ardor en la espalda, ella caía a gran velocidad, justo directo al suelo, sin posibilidad alguna de poder esquivar el impacto...

Segundos antes de caer al suelo, fue que lo recordó, cómo de había lastimado la espalda...

Justo antes de empezar el duelo, Nila puso trampas, en el aire y en el suelo, aquellas flechas que lanzó Zypho no fueron al azar, estaba investigando la posición de las minas...

Tenía una mina explosiva justo detrás de ella y al esquivar la flecha la activo.

Está intentado de manera desespera recordar dónde había puesto las minas del suelo.

Pero ya era demaciado tarde al caer activo una mina la cual al explotar lanzó a Nila por los aires, al caer de nuevo activo un efecto cadena con las últimas 2 minas restantes.

Cuando por fin termino de caer, toda ensangrentada,con muchos huesos rotos, estaba a nada de caer inconsciente.

Zypho:Vez realmente solo eres una niña con aires de poder.

Zypho: no tienes el poder para rescatar a tu preciado oso de peluche...

Zypho: pobre Kimory-sama... Les has traído desgracia.

Zypho: también defraudarás a nuestro Dios Ainz-sama...

Zypho desactivo la inviolabilidad que lo envolvía y le mostró el oso a Nila, mientras poco a poco maltrataba en peluche, lo jalaba incluso lo lanzaba por el aire.

Zypho: creo que me quedaré con el oso, como un recuerdo de la niña cobarde.

Nila, estaba furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada, era cuestión de tiempo que quedara inconsciente y perdiera todo lo que le importaba.

Nila*: se acabó, ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar, no puedo hacer algo más ?

Nila: por qué soy tan débil, si tan solo pudiera ser como Ainz-sama...

En los últimos segundos de lucidez que tuvo Nila, pudo recordar el día en que le fue otorgado su oso de peluche...

Fue el día más feliz de su vida, pero ahora lo perdería para siempre.

Al cerrar sus ojos Nila solo pudo decir un frase apenas distinguible.

[Astral : Leviathan].

Abraham fue rápidamente a darle primeros auxilios a la niña mientras gritaba:

A: Zypho que te pasa?, No crees que te pasaste un poco con la niña?.

Zypho se notaba serio, más de lo inusual como semi-humano podía oler el peligro...

Unos metros antes de que Abraham, llegará al cuerpo de Nila, Zypho lo detuvo y le dijo a Abraham en un tono serio.

Zypho: apártate el combate al parecer aún no termina.

Un aura negra empezó a salir del cuerpo ensangrentado de la joven elfo, sus ojos azules se tornaron negros cual la noche, se activo una sed de matar enorme y el poder que emanaba ese cuerpecito flotando en el aire, era increíble.

Zypho no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, el tenía miedo...

No lo podía creer, pensaba que ya nada podía asustarlo desde que vio pelear al rey, pero al aparecer la pequeña elfa lo había conseguido.

Nila empezo girar la cabeza buscando a su presa Zypho...

Zypho pensó que si se volvía invisible, no podría detectarlo.

Nila, lanzó un poderoso hechizo del nivel 7, [lazo infernal].

Un tentáculo lleno de espinas filosas salió del suelo, buscando a su presa.

Zypho*: tal vez si me quedo quieto su magia no me detectará y podré

Incapasitar la de un golpe.

Cuando Zypho dejo de moverse, pero para su desgracia el tentáculo sabía bien dónde estaba, con un giro imposible el tentáculo lo tomo por la pierna, enterando cada espina en el..

Zypho solo chillaba de dolor, no podía soportarlo más... lanzó 3 flechas seguidas al tentáculo pero no les hizo nada...

Las flechas se rompieron en el aire, como si la criatura tuviera algún escudo.

No tenía otra opción tenía que usar una flecha divina para acabar con esa invocación, disparo la flecha pero fue incapaz de darle al blanco, cada segundo que pasaba con el tentáculo pegado así cuerpo, se sentía más cansado

Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta que el tentáculo drenaba su mana y ya casi no le quedaba lo suficiente.

Estaba casado por la falta de mana, su. Cerebro estaba a mil por hora, por más que intentaba descifrar que había pasado...

La niña elfa parecía estar poseída por algún espíritu muy superior, se había convertido en su opuesto, ya no era Nila, todo indicaba que había perdido el control de su propia invocación.

Ainz quien miraba desde su habitación, con la ayuda de un espejo, pudo ver la cualidad activa de la joven elfa.

Ainz*:Mmm con que así es como funciona...

Al principio ainz lo dudaba un poco...que alguien pueda usar ese tipo de magia, aún que en yggdrasil era poco común ver jugadores con la magia [astral], ya que es difícil de mantener su no tienes suficiente mana, tu personaje se volvía un mini BOSS y atacaba a todos en un área determinada.

La fuerza del BOSS se calculaba fácilmente, ya que si el usuario tenía poco mana, no podría invocar algo poderoso, en resumen entre más mana tenía el usuario más poderoso se volvía la invocación.

Ahora mismo ainz sabia que podrían ocurrir dos cosas, Nila mataba a Zypho y se quedaba en modo de espera hasta que su mana y vida sean consumidas y el cuerpo perdido la segunda es que Zypho de alguna manera pudiera matar a Nila así podrían recuperar su cuerpo.

Ainz*: si todo funciona igual que en

yggdrasil entonces no me queda otra más que interferir.

A pesar de querer saber que sucedería en esa complicada situación ainz no quería que miembros de su imperio we matarán entre si.

Ainz uso el hechizo de [teletransportación mayor].

Zhypo estaba asustado, el sabía que si no la mataba pronto, el estaría muerto...

El realmente no quería matarla, pero considero que era peligrosa para su maestro...

Zypho observó un charco oscuro posado en el aire, no podía saber que era aquel charco...

Mientras usaba su mana restante para usar su carta del triunfó, entonces fue cuando lo pudo ver, tan glorioso como siempre, su hermoso rostro apenas estaba atravesando aquel charco en el aire...

En la iglesia había un rumor, se contaba que si eras lo suficientemente devoto a el Dios Ainz-sama, el vendría a recogerte en el día en el que pudieras mostrar mayor devoción, entonces podrás caminar con el en su palacio real, dónde todo tipo de sala existen, todo tipo de criaturas viven y sirven bajo el manto sagrado de su majestad, un lugar hermoso en donde no envejeces, todo es felicidad un verdadero paraíso en la tierra. No era ningún secreto que "La gran tumba de nazatick" existía, pero casi ningún mortal podía entrar y si entrabas ya no salias, era un completo misterio.

El no podía entenderlo en aquel entonces, que debía hacer para hacer notar su devoción...

No fue hasta ese preciso momento en que estaba apunto de morir, solo una frase pasó por su mente.

*Zypho: ainz... Sama... Lo siento...

Zhypo cae al suelo y pierde el conocimiento, el tentáculo había drenado todo su mana y ahora estaba drenando su vida...

Ainz sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Zypho muriera y Nila se desintegra en el aire.

Ainz tomo algo de su espacio personal, una pequeña bola resplandeciente color verde...

Parecía una pelota de golf pero su brillo tenue parecía el reflejo del agua, su brillo transmitía un aura de bienestar...

Ainz arrojo el item [sanación máxima], este ítem te permitía, regenerar todo el HP y mana máxima del usuario.

Después lanzó el hechizo [bola de fuego] sobre el tentáculo que aún absorbía la sangre de Zypho.

Si todo salía según los planes de ainz, entonces Nila podría recuperar la conciencia un rato y suprimir al [Leviathan], todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de Nila.

Nila poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, pero todo parecía extraño, se encontraba en el aire, no podía recordad nada, no sabía por qué estaba flotando, estaba completamente desorientada.

Ahí fue cuando pudo escuchar una voz angelical, una voz gruesa pero muy cálida, ella intentó dirigir la mirada en la dirección que creyó escuchar la voz...

?: Ni..a, p..des, escuch..m.

Nila intento moverse, pero fue raro, sus brazos no respondían, intento mover sus piernas pero fue inútil.

Ella estaba asustada no sabía que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a llorar y mientras gritaba el nombre de su maestra

Nila: Kimory-sama dónde está?

Nila: Kimory-sama ayúdeme por favor..

El tiempo estaba pasando y Nila no podía regresar a la cordura, cada segundo que pasaba ella perdía mana en cantidades grandes, tenia máximo 1 minuto para que Nila volviera a su estado anterior, si esto sucedía tendría que matarla y el no podría recuperarla.

Ainz se preparó para alzar la voz mientras pensaba que decirle a Nila para que recuperará la cordura... Entonces se acordó de su buen amigo PENTAGRAMA, el tenía muchos sobrinos chicos una vez uno de sus sobrinos cayó aún gran pozo y solo podía sujetarse de un parde rocas que le servían como apoyo, el niño estaba tremendamente asustado y solo lloraba, entonces PENTAGRAMA le gritó muy fuerte a su sobrino y depues le dijo:

Ainz: ¡NILA!

Nila al escuchar su nombre en el salón muy fuerte, pudo centrar su vista en una figura que ya había visto antes.

Ainz: Todo estará bien Nila, no pasa nada, confía en mí terminando esto iremos con kimory, que te parece ?

Nila limpio sus lágrimas de sus ojos, ella sabía perfectamente que si el emperador estaba con ella nada malo le pasaría...

Nila puso su cara de sería y miro con gran fervor es como si quisiera decirle " que debo hacer, con la mirada".

Ainz sabía perfectamente el significado de la mirada, en ese momento continuó hablando:

Ainz: debes calmarte poner tu mente en blanco e intentar terminar la fucion de almas.

Nila no era estúpida, a pesar de tener la imagen de una Loli, ella podria superar a cualquier aventurero del imperio.

Cerro sus ojos intento aclarar su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba aparecían tentáculos e intentaban atacarla.

Ya habían pasado más de 40 segundo y Nila lo había intentado más de 20 veces...

Nila: imposible Ainz-sama! No puedo concentrarme el moustro... Me impide desactivarlo.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Nila: Ainz-sama mi mente.. ayuda...

De nuevo el Leviathan estaba controlando el cuerpo de Nila.

Leviathan: vaya esa niña si que es fuerte mira que invocar me en un cuerpo tan pequeño...

/

Capítulo incompleto:

Este capítulo está por terminar, pero llevo ya un par de horas sin descansar, espero terminar de escribir pronto, un saludo y espero sus opiniones.


End file.
